


The Hunters

by Riggoo12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Hunters, Love, Nightmares, Original Character - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspicious, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggoo12/pseuds/Riggoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester knows his brother, Dean more than anyone else in the world. But who is the mysterious hunter he vanishes with every day? And what secret are they carrying with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me, apart from Hannah/Anna and Robert :)
> 
> Also, I'm probably not going to update this as regularly as I did with my other stories, this is basically a taster chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Sophie :)

Dean woke up covered in sweat. The nightmares had returned again, more vicious and twisted than ever. He wished there was something he could do to stop them, someone he could turn to. Sam wouldn't understand, Bobby would have no sympathy, and talking to Jo and Ellen about his nightmares was completely unthinkable. 

But they didn't understand. They didn't realise what it was like to be too worried to go to sleep, because they knew what sleep held for them. Nightmares. His brother clawing at his shirt pitifully, whilst blood gushed from a wound. Having to stand there whilst Sam bled to death. Watching, helpless as Sam died in various ways, each more horrific than the last.

Dean woke up with his nail beds bitten raw every single night.

This had to stop. 

\-----

Okay, this is just a taster chapter. My other updates will be a lot longer than this. Comment if you want me to carry on with the story!


	2. 2

"Hello?" Dean picked up the phone.   
"Help me! Please!" A mans voice sounded. "Who are you and what's happened?" Dean demanded. 

There was a pause, and then the man said, "my name is Robert Graves. I'm in Oklahoma. My daughter, Hannah, has gone. The men at the pub said you might be able to help. I'll text you an address."   
"Okay. We aren't the police, Robert. They can help you find Hannah."

Robert sighed on the other end of the line. "The police don't believe me." Dean's ears pricked up. "Why not?"  
"Because on Hannah's bedroom walls... there's..."  
"There's what, Robert?"   
"Blood." The man whispered. "The walls are covered in blood."

Ten minutes later, Sam, Dean, Jo, Ellen and Bobby were heading towards Oklahoma. 

"Number twenty three... Here." Ellen called from up the road. Dean hurried towards her. 

"Okay. Lets go. Remember, if it's a normal missing persons case, we can't help." Bobby murmured. Sam knocked on the door. 

It flew open almost instantly. A man with ratty brown hair and darting eyes stared out at them. "Who are you?" He demanded. 

Dean stood forwards and gestured to Sam and himself. "We're the Winchesters, and we're here to talk about Hannah."

Robert sat next to them on the couch. "Hannah often went off by herself. Sometimes she went weeks. But she always left a note saying so, and she never left blood. I know that she has been taken by something."

Dean frowned. "Can we see her room?" Jo asked, voicing his thoughts. Robert Graves nodded, and led the way up the stairs. As they followed, Dean slapped on a pair of plastic gloves.

The room was a mess. The mattress had gaping holes in it, the window was shattered, and books were strewn on the tattered carpet. The curtains had been ripped down, and random pieces of paper fluttered in the gentle breeze the door had created.

The most obvious change to the bedroom was the walls. Blood spatter covered them, like an artist flicking red paint on a canvas. 

Dean couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about the blood that didn't look right. The texture and colour was right, Dean saw it every night. But it looked too, neatly done. Blood patterns were never the same, and they weren't sprayed on in little droplets.

Dean turned to Sam. "We're either dealing with a new type of demon that flicks blood around, or a runaway."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "When was the last time you came up here - before Hannah disappeared?" Robert thought for a while. 

"The day before," he answered eventually. "I came to get her to wake up. She - she was supposed to be going to her friends house for the day, but had overslept." Bobby nodded. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?" Robert shook his head.

"We're going to need to talk to your neighbours. Anyone who might have seen Hannah." Ellen decided. "Have you got a picture of her we could have?" Jo chipped in. Robert nodded distractedly, and handed over her passport. "Thank you. We'll keep in touch." Dean promised, and led the way out of the house. 

"I'll start with the pub." Dean said, ignoring the various looks from Sam and Jo. "Fine." Ellen sighed. "But don't get distracted." Bobby emphasised the last word. "Wouldn't dream of it." Dean winked at him, and walked off. 

Dean shivered, even though the August day was warm. What was he going to dream about next?

\-----

Okay! I'm going to (probably) update today but might not. Depending. 

Please comment! I hope you liked it. 

Thanks so so so much for reading. 

~ Sophie :)


	3. 3

Dean slid onto a spare seat at the bar counter and looked around. He fingered Hannah's passport. Who looked like someone he could talk to about this?

Eventually he turned to the girl next to him. She was about his age, and had her hood up, despite the heat of the day. "Excuse me, do you happen to know Hannah Graves?" Dean asked casually. The girl turned to look at him with wide eyes. "No! I'm - I don't. Why?" Dean frowned at her. "Are you sure. She's gone missing and her father is very worried. He just wants to know that she's safe."

The girl chewed her lip. "I heard from a friend that she's headed for England." Dean moved his face closer to hers. "Strange, that, because I could swear that Hannah Graves looks just like you." He swiped the passport out of his pocket and placed it next to her. The girls eyes widened in panic. "I'm not her! I'm Anna Mason!" Dean looked at her, eyebrows raised. "So, Hannah. Why did you leave the house?"

Hannah stared him stonily, and when she spoke her voice was deeper and more powerful. "You wouldn't believe me." Dean looked at her. 

"Fine. I hunt down demons for a living. And kill them." Dean's eyes actually widened. "You're a hunter?" Hannah glared at him. "How do you know about them?"  
"I am one, sweetheart." Dean replied. "Why did you leave blood spatter on the walls?" He asked. "Isn't it a touch dramatic?" 

Hannah frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"   
Dean started speaking, and his voice grew louder with each word. "I'm talking about the blood you left on your bedroom walls, the ripped curtains, the smashed windows, the -" 

Hannah cut him off. "I left my room neat. I have no idea what you're talking about. I do the same thing most days and my dad never gets suspicious. I always come back, and always leave a note on my bed. I head off, under the name of Anna Mason. I always come back in a week."

Dean's voice dropped. "Then someone wants everyone to think you're dead. And I don't think you're safe at your house anymore. I think that Hannah Graves' body is going to be found in a ditch in a half hour, and I think that Anna Mason just became a real person." Hannah stared at him. 

"You're going to fake my death? To my dad, my friends - everyone?" Dean shook his head. "No, of course not. Hannah Graves is already dead, sweetheart. I need to go and talk to your old dad about finding your body in a ditch. Stay here. My brother Sam will pick you up shortly. Unless you want to run by yourself, of course." Anna paused. "Fine. I'll come with you."


	4. 4

As Dean walked, he worked out what he was going to say to Robert. Faking the death of his daughter would be hard enough as it was, it didn't help that they had to smuggle her out of Oklahoma too. 

Robert opened the door instantly. "Mr Winchester! How can I help? Do you have news?" Dean looked at him sadly. 

"Perhaps you should sit down." He guided Robert to a chair in the kitchen. "What? What's going on, Mr Winchester?" He demanded. 

"I have found Hannah." Dean paused, thinking how to phrase it. "It seems I was a little too late to help her." Roberts face crumpled like a piece of paper. 

"I want to see the body." When he spoke again, his voice was surprisingly clear. Dean shook his head. "That's not going to be possible. I am so, so sorry."

Mentally, Dean added another reason to hate himself. Lying to dads about their children's death.

After he had left Robert to himself, Dean walked along the street to where the impala was parked. Ellen sat inside it, smoking. "Don't get ash on the seats." Dean said automatically. Ellen gave him a look, and Dean recoiled.

"Sam and Hannah will be coming any minute now. We're picking Jo and Bobby up on the way." She informed him. "Reckon you should call her Anna now. Might get her name wrong by accident if you get in a habit." Dean replied. Another look. "Sorry..."

Sam and Anna eventually appeared at the end of the road. Ellen revved the engine of the impala. "Careful..." Dean winced. 

"Stop wimping, you idiot." Ellen snapped at him. "Make yourself useful for once, eh?" She chucked Hannah's passports at him, and Dean set to work with a lighter.

When Anna got into the car, Dean chucked out the ashes that were left over from the passports and identity pictures. "What were those?" Anna asked. Dean raised his eyebrows. "Just cigarette smoke."


End file.
